Episode 9191 (21st June 2017)
Plot Nathan continues his phone call to a panicking Neil Clifton while inside the mother rings the police. Bethany is chatting to her daughter when Nathan comes to collect her. The mother tries to stand up for her and he tries to forcibly drag her away as the police arrive and arrest him. Brian calls at No.6 for a clandestine meeting with Cathy with flowers in his hand. Zeedan tells Yasmeen she's got to put a stop to it. Neil and Craig meet Bethany as she's brought back to Weatherfield Police Station and Neil takes charge of the scared girl. Seb puts on a show of being happy to re-start work under the watchful eyes of Phelan and Nicola. A passing Anna sees them all joking around with Faye and gives the group a look that could kill, which doesn't go unnoticed by Nicola. Alone in the interview room, Neil threatens Bethany and her family to keep her from mentioning his name in her evidence. Questioned by Nicola, Phelan spins a yarn to explain why Anna hates him. Sarah arrives the police station as DC Leigh takes Bethany for her interview. She isn't allowed to join her daughter. Neil watches the girl give her evidence from the recording room. Bethany is honest that she was consensual in her actions but nevertheless was always manipulated by Nathan. When it comes to talking about Neil, she calls him "Paul", fully aware that she's being watched on camera. Zeedan arrives home and finds Brian cooking without his trousers on. He tells his gran she must talk to them. Geraldine Spellman calls at No.11 and tells Billy to stay away from Drew's funeral and Summer, saying her son's death offers salvation for her granddaughter. Billy breaks down in tears as she leaves. Yasmeen tells Brian and Cathy that they're being childish and must tell Roy about them. Anna thinks the time has come to tell Faye the truth about Phelan but Gary disagrees. Todd thinks they should stand up to Geraldine and start by going to the funeral. Bethany is allowed to go as she refuses any more questions. A satisfied Neil watches them leave the station. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Mother - Lucinda Sinclair *Little Girl - Daisy Leach *PC Hall - Mark Morrell *PC Saunders - Dean Ashton *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *DC Leigh - Marie Critchley *Geraldine Spellman - Lynne Verrall Places *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Yard and office *Weatherfield Police Station - Car park, interview room, recording room and reception *Service station Notes *The scenes at the service station were recorded at Rivington Services, near Horwich on the M61, on 10th May 2017. *A policewoman who escorts Bethany Platt back to Weatherfield is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As the police hunt for Bethany, Neil ensures that the Platts are kept in the dark; Geraldine tells Billy and Todd that they are not welcome at Drew's funeral; and when Anna spots Faye joking with Phelan, she suggests to Gary that the time may have has sic come to tell Faye the truth about him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,093,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2017 episodes